An autonomous vehicle operates according to instructions from a computer controller, and without intervention of a user. The instructions of the computer controller are at least partially based on data provided by vehicle sensors. Thus, proper operation of vehicle sensors is critical for proper operation of the vehicle. For example, steering, acceleration, and braking of the autonomous vehicle each typically depend on data provided by one or more vehicle sensors, including data relating to other vehicles sharing a roadway with the autonomous vehicle. Thus, a vehicle sensor providing inaccurate or imprecise data about other vehicles can pose a serious risk to the autonomous vehicle.